


Is She Your Mama Too?

by LycoRogue



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Gen, Mental Illness, Post-Curse, elected memory suppression, post-manga, reconciling with Mom and Sis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycoRogue/pseuds/LycoRogue
Summary: The curse has been broken. Tohru and Kyo have moved away, and Yuki will be leaving soon too. As life around him changes so drastically, Momiji decides it's time to get back the life he was owed. He only hopes it wouldn't bring any pain this time.





	Is She Your Mama Too?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiSunnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiSunnie/gifts).

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHIBISUNNIE!
> 
> This story is dedicated to one of my closest friends. My own Tohru (to my Uotani). Momiji is her favorite Fruits Basket character, so I HAD to write her some Momiji angst/fluff.

The room felt so large that he was drowning in it, but at the same time he felt crushed by the walls being so close. There were too many pieces of furniture. There weren't enough. His whole body ran cold, but his face and ears were hot and clammy.

Momiji wasn't sure why he was so nervous. He had talked with them before. He wasn't really supposed to, but he had. This would be different though. Would they hate him? Would they be glad? Would they...

Embrace him?

He paced around the room once more. He picked at his nails. They weren't painted this time. He figured he needed to give the best impression. He wished he had at least put a clear coat on, then he could chip it back off as he waited.

"Momiji?"

"Ha'ri!" Forgetting his mature poise for a moment, Momiji skipped over to the door; again a childish fifteen.

Hatori held his hand out; reminding Momiji that he was far too tall to try to leap onto his back anymore. Standing as stoic as ever, Hatori lingered in the doorway.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Hatori's voice was even; neither filled with encouragement nor scrutiny.

"I- I don't care. Akito wanted to make things right with me, and I asked for this. I want to be with them; to be able to call them by their proper titles. I'm tired of being alone. It may be selfish, but don't I deserve it? If Kana were still single, wouldn't you have wanted this?"

It was too far. Momiji knew instantly that he had gone too far. Still, Hatori was calm. He even smiled a little.

"Perhaps, but that will forever be in my past. Zodiac or no, what I did to her - the pain I caused her – couldn't be easily forgiven. So I don't know if I could ever tell her. Either way, I am quite happy now, and so is she. That's what's important." Hatori crossed to a window. Glancing casually out of it, his hands in his pockets, he again smiled. "What you're doing is brave, even if it is selfish. I wish the happiest outcome for you."

"Papa told me that you'd talk to Mama; help her understand everything."

"I will, once they get here. He wanted to ease her into everything; let them know about the Zodiac curse. Your sister won't know the full extent of what your mother went through, but I'll help your father explain everything to your mother once we're alone."

"Will she hate me again? Once she knows the pain I caused her?"

"It wasn't you." Hatori placed a hand on Momiji's shoulder. "It was the curse - and her own mind - that caused her pain. It was never you."

"But I'm making her remember it."

"You can change your mind. Your father isn't telling them anything until they get here. You can simply host a lovely dinner party for Sohma family members if you want. Your mother still thinks you're a kind boy who has taken to her husband due to your family ties."

Momiji pulled away from Hatori, and sat on the sofa. He was still so unsure as to what to do. Was it cruel to make his mother remember? Let her know that she abandoned her first child for over a decade? Would it be equally cruel for Momo to find out she had a brother that had been stolen from her? Would she be the one who felt abandoned? Could he do that to her?

Would it be more cruel to stay away? He had the opportunity now to be with his family. His father wouldn't have to strain with a double life. His mother, who had always been so kind to him once she thought they weren't related, would be able to reconnect with a child she once couldn't hold. His sister, a bright and wonderful girl, had told Tohru that she wanted Momiji to be her older brother. He could be granting her wish. They could be a family. No more complications. No more forgotten memories. They could start to heal.

Was he being selfish? Which option would be better for everyone?

The doorbell rang before he could decide.

"Ha'ri?"

Hatori sent a servant to answer the door, then knelt before Momiji. He placed a hand on the teen's knee.

"This is your decision. I trust you thought it through. I will help you however I can. You are not alone in this, I promise."

"Thank you!" Momiji pulled Hatori into a hug, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Sohma-san, Momiji-san," the servant cleared her throat, "your guests are in the foyer. Shall I bring them in?"

Momiji and Hatori stood in unison. Hatori gave Momiji a quick sideways glance, and Momiji gently nodded.

"Yes, please, see them in."

The servant bowed, then retreated to collect Momiji's family. If all went well, he could leave with them that evening. He could go home. A home he never stepped foot inside, but one he desperately wished to return to.

A moment later, the servant escorted the trio into the living room. Momiji's father was a well-built man just reaching his forties. He was well-groomed, but the stress of running a business already created some gray streaks through his hair, and some wrinkles around his eyes. By his side was Momiji's mother, a thin woman with Momiji's blonde, wavy hair. It was pinned up that evening, with a thin lock of it draped down her cheek as an accent. Her clothes were clearly high-end, and draped loosely but elegantly on her. She just had her fortieth birthday, but she still looked about Hatori's age. A few laugh lines around her eyes and the corners of her mouth were the only tells of her maturity. Clinging to their mother's hand was Momo. She wasn't nearly as little any longer. She had become a surprisingly tall nine-year-old. Still, she hovered close to her mother's hip, as she always did when she was unsure of her new surroundings. Her hair had more brown in it than Momiji or their mother, but it had the same waves, inherited from their German half.

"Welcome." Hatori walked forward to great their guests with hand shakes and polite bows. "Mamoru-san, Freida-san, Momo-chan, thank you all for taking the time to come out and visit."

"The pleasure is ours, of course." Momiji's father Mamoru shook Hatori's hand; a lightheartedness in his voice. "Thank you for inviting us over for dinner in the first place. Might I ask for the occasion?"

"Well-"

"Momiji-kun?" Momo's soft voice chirped out. "Were you invited too?" She quickly dropped her mother's hand and skipped over to Momiji.

"Momiji?" Mamoru's voice grew tight; unsure.

"Momiji-chan?" Freida's face contorted in confusion. "You were asked here for dinner? Shouldn't you be having it with your parents?"

Both Mamoru and Momiji flinched. Slightly.

"You see," Hatori interjected, "Momiji, he-" he glanced past his shoulder, searching for the correct phrasing before turning back to his guests. "He had to live away from his parents. In truth, he has his own home here on the main estates, and he has been living alone for some time now. Since his house is so close, and he is still under aged, I had offered to peek in on him, and have him come here to share his meals with me. I'm a poor excuse for a guardian, but it seemed to have worked out."

"Oh, you poor dear." Momiji's mother pressed her hands to her chest, and her face softened as she looked over at him. "It's no wonder your mother never seemed concerned by your late-night trips to my husband's building."

"Yes, sorry about that." Momiji hid his German accent as a conditioned reflex of being near his mother. He had gone most his life speaking with a near-perfect Japanese accent whenever she was around; anything to further distance himself from her so she would never remember he was hers. "I don't know if you remember, but my friend Tohru worked in that building, so I frequently stopped by to keep her company."

"Ah, yes, I do vaguely remember you with a young cleaning girl. Well, I hope you didn't distract her. My husband was paying her well to do a task. I'd hate to know that he was paying for sub-par work because you couldn't find a more suitable social environment."

Mamoru rested his hand on his wife's shoulder to still her.

"Hatori-san," Mamoru's words were sharp; warning. "What is this?"

"I'll explain. Please, Mamoru-san, may I speak with you alone in the other room?"

Mamoru's eyes darted from each person to the next. His face was stiff and blocky; his jaw tight.

"Come along, Mamoru-san," Hatori rested a hand on the man's shoulder, trying to direct him out of the room. "Momiji can play host for a few minutes. Then we can have a nice dinner together."

Reluctantly, Momiji's father followed Hatori out of the room, holding his gaze on his wife until the last moment.

"Would you like some tea?" Momiji scooped up the already brewed pot. Resting a hand on the side of the ceramic, he checked if it was still warm. The tea was still good. Before getting responses from the ladies, he poured three cups, and rested them on the coffee table.

Freida sat across from Momiji, but Momo plopped onto the seat beside him on the sofa.

"Momo generally doesn't take to strangers the way she does with you." Freida sat with her back perfectly straight, but she smiled as she picked up her cup of tea. "You must have a kind soul that she recognizes."

Momiji blushed. He focused on his balled up hands on his knees before stealing a quick glance over at Momo. "She seems to have a kind soul as well. You did such an amazing job raising her. I can tell how much you two love each other."

"Are you close to your mother? Even though you can't live with her?"

Momiji scooped up his tea, and took a long sip. Shaking his head, he rested the cup back on the table. "Not as close as I'd like, but I do try to stay up-to-date with her. I like knowing what's going on in her life. My father's too, although it's a little easier to talk with him."

"Such a sweet lad. I'm sorry you two can't be all that close, but I'm sure your mother is lucky to have you as a son."

Momiji dug his fingernails into his palms, fighting back tears. A sad smile inched across his face.

"I hope she truly feels that way."

"I promise you, dear boy, she does. Every mother cherishes her children, especially ones brought up as finely as you."

Momiji drank the rest of his tea. He got up to pour himself some more. He had to focus on anything but his mother's words. He prayed for Hatori to hurry and come back. Half way through his second cup, the tears spilled over.

"Momiji?" Momo's little hand rested on his forearm.

Freida gasped, and leaned forward so she was closer to him. "Momiji-chan, are you alright?"

Momiji shook. This was hard. This was harder than any other time he spoke with them; any other time that he had to pretend they weren't his beloved mother and little sister. He was free now. He had escaped. They could all be together. Yet he was still pretending. This wasn't what he wanted. This hurt so much worse than before.

_Ha'ri, _he mentally pleaded, _please, hurry._

"I am so sorry." Freida rested her hand on Momiji's, making him jump a little. "You can't be with your family, and here I am asking you about them. It must hurt. It was unkind of me to push like that. Please forgive me."

Momiji rested a hand on top of his mother's, and then reached over to Momo's shoulder, comforting both women. Wiping his tears, he smiled.

"No. It's okay. It was nice hearing you say that my mother must be lucky to have had me."

"Are you okay now?" Momo leaned close, inspecting his face for any lies. It made him laugh sorrowfully.

"Yes. Thank you, Momo-chan. Sorry to have caused a scene."

"Momiji?" Mamoru's voice echoed from the doorway. He rushed to his wife's side, studying both her and their daughter. "Darling, what happened, is everyone alright?"

"Everything is fine, Love." Freida pulled her husband down to sit beside her. "I just got a bit too personal about Momiji-chan's family, and it made him a touch emotional."

"Momiji's family?" Mamoru's gaze darted to Momiji. The teen shook his head, silently telling his father that neither of the ladies knew their connection to him.

"I feel like this is a fine segue, don't you, Mamoru-san?" Hatori pulled over a chair and set it between the two couches.

Mamoru's grip tightened slightly around his wife's hand.

"Mamoru? Is something the matter?"

"Freida-san, Momo-chan," Hatori spoke calmly, with his most refined bedside manner. "There is something about the Sohma family that you need to learn."

"Mamoru?" Freida glanced over at her husband, who was rigid; scared. Still, he slowly nodded his head.

"Momo-chan, do you know the story of the Chinese zodiac?" Hatori gave her a gentle smile to help reassure her.

"God hosted a banquet for the animals, but the rat tricked the cat into staying home. The other twelve had a great feast, and the zodiac is in the order that they arrived at the banquet: starting with the rat and ending with the boar." Momo looked over at Momiji to check that she was correct. He nodded, then turned to Hatori in order to help direct her attention there too.

"We're not entirely sure why our family, but the Sohmas were cursed generations ago," Hatori continued. "Fourteen members of the family would be possessed by the vengeful spirits of the twelve zodiac animals, the slighted cat, and the god that hosted the banquet in the first place. Part of the curse was that those possessed could not be embraced by the opposite gender. If they were, they would transform into the animal that possessed them."

"Hatori-san, should you be telling these children such fairy tales as if they were fact?" Freida shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Mamoru squeezed her hand tighter.

"Let him speak, my darling."

"The curse has since been broken," Hatori continued in a calm tone. "Those once possessed are no longer bound to the Sohma who was God, nor do they transform when hugged. They will never become their animal counterparts again." A touch of glee slid into those final words.

"If this supposed curse is broken, then how does anyone know it existed? What does that have to do with why we're here?" Freida again fidgeted in her seat, constantly crossing, uncrossing, and recrossing her ankles.

"We know because I was once one of them: the dragon. Momiji was the rabbit."

"What?" Freida shrieked.

"Wow!" Momo gaped at the teen beside her.

Momiji blushed and hung his head, unsure where to look.

"Momiji had to live away from his family because his mother could never hold him, and-" Hatori paused as he tried to determine how much Momo needed to know.

"It broke her,"Mamoru chimed in. "It utterly destroyed her."

"Did you know this woman?" Freida inched away from her husband, pulling her hand from his.

Hatori stood up, waited for a confirming nod from Mamoru, and then turned to Momiji.

"Momiji, perhaps you would like to show Momo-chan the garden?"

"Wait." Freida was becoming frantic. "Wait, why does Momo have to leave? She needs to stay here, with me. Mamoru, are you going to listen to this man state that he used to be a- a _dragon,_ and that Momiji-chan was a rabbit, and then let our daughter leave with one of them?"

"Freida, honey, please. Let the children leave for the moment. We'll fetch them for dinner."

"We're staying for dinner?" she screeched.

"Momiji," Mamoru turned to his son, "Take Momo. Now."

"Mama?" Momo shrank into the sofa as her wide eyes scanned her mother.

"Come along." Momiji stood and held his hand out to Momo. "I brought my violin along tonight. I was told you know how to play too. Want to show me what songs you can play?"

"Papa?" Momo stared at her father. He nodded for her to go. Slowly, she reached her hand out to accept Momiji's, and he escorted her out into the garden.

"You- you said you have your violin?" Momo kept her distance now, her voice low.

"I do, but first I need to talk to you, if you don't mind." Momiji walked into the center of the garden, his hands behind his back as he looked up at the rising moon.

"Okay."

"Are you scared? Of me? Of Hatori? Of that curse?"

"No, but Mama looked scared. Is she going to be alright?" Momo glanced back at the house. She played with the folds of her skirt, and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"I'm not sure, but I hope so. Ha'ri is going to do everything he can to make sure of that."

"Were you really a bunny? When a girl hugged you?"

"I was." Momiji spun on his heels and leaned in towards Momo, a goofy grin on his face, and his index finger by his cheek as he winked. "A very adorable little yellow bunny. Yellow like my hair. I didn't mind turning into an animal as much as the other Zodiacs did. Probably because I was so cute."

Momo giggled. "I wish I could have seen you then."

"Me too. I think it would have been fun to have you pet my head and scratch my long ears." He held his hands on the top of his head and wiggled them like bunny ears. Somehow, he already missed his real ones.

"Was it scary, to be possessed by a 'vengeful spirit'?"

"I don't think they were really vengeful." Momiji sighed and turned towards the bamboo water feature just off the porch. He listened to the bamboo softly rap against the stone after pouring the water into the small pond. "I think the Zodiac spirits just wished to be together again. Maybe that's why the curse broke. They finally felt like they had enough time, and they could move on."

"Was the dragon scary?"

"Well, you have to keep this a secret, okay?" Momiji again winked as he held a finger to his lips. Momo vigorously nodded. "Poor Ha'ri actually turned into a baby dragon when he transformed."

"A sea horse?" Momo gasped, her hands zipping to her mouth to hide her laugh.

"Exactly!" Momiji bopped Momo on the nose.

"Are you sad you couldn't see your mama all this time?"

"Very sad, but I was happy that she was doing well. I loved seeing her smile."

"Can you see her now that she can hug you?"

"I hope so."

"Momiji?" Momo curled her fingers deep into the folds of her skirt. She stared up at Momiji with pleading eyes. Pleading for the truth; pleading for the answer she always wanted. "Is my mama also yours?"

Momiji swallowed deep. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell her, but he should have known a girl as brilliant as Momo would have been able to figure it out.

"_Ja."_ Momiji dropped his false accent; letting his German articulation leak back into his words.

"I knew it!" Momo started hopping up and down, the way Momiji used to when he was younger. He always thought it was because he was possessed by a rabbit, but maybe it was just a family trait. Either that, or maybe Momo picked it up from watching Momiji from afar for the past year or so.

"You look so much like her," Momo continued. "She says she doesn't see it, but you really do. You used to wear frilly and girly clothes before, and it really made you look like Mama. Now that you're grown you also look like Papa. I don't know why Mama can't see it. Does she not want to? Was she afraid that I would be scared of my brother turning into a rabbit whenever I hugged you?"

"No. Mama and I stopped living together long before she had you. It was too sad for her to have a son she couldn't hold. It was too much for her to bear, and she got very sick. I wanted Mama to be happy and healthy, so I went away."

"But she thought you had other parents. Did she say that just to confuse me? It seemed so cruel now that she asked about your mother when that's what she is."

Momiji knelt so he could be just shy of eye-level with Momo. Taking her hands in his, he spoke softly and solemnly. "Momo, I don't wish for you to get scared, okay?"

"Okay."

"Hatori can hide memories so the person forgets. When Mama got really bad, she asked him to get rid of all memories of me. She doesn't know I'm her son."

"That's- that's awful!" Momo ripped her hands from Momiji and stepped away from him. "Mama wouldn't do that! She couldn't!"

"Momo, she was sick and in pain. She couldn't think of me without it hurting. She loves you so much, though. She would never do that with you. She's also been kind to me since she forgot she was my _mutti._ It's all okay."

"No! No it's not okay! You're my brother! I've wanted you to be my big brother, and you are, and I didn't know it!" She crashed into him, nearly tipping him over as she squeezed his shoulders, sobbing.

"It's okay, Momo." Momiji stroked the back of his sister's hair as he pulled her into a tighter hug. "I'm here. We have so many years left to make up the time we missed. It will be okay."

"I barely knew you, but you meant so much to me." Momo continued crying in her brother's arms, squeezing tighter each second.

"I watched you grow up, Momo," Momiji confessed. "I was supposed to stay away, but I couldn't. I watched Mama walk around with her pregnant belly, and I watched her parading you around proudly when you came home from the hospital. I noticed that she would take you to pick up Papa from work each night, so I went to the building too in order to watch the three of you. Mama looked so happy, and she loved you so much. I was so glad."

Sniffling, Momo pulled away, wiping away tears. "It should have been you. Mama should have been happy to have had you."

"I know."

"It's not fair."

"It wasn't, but it can be now. You and I can be brother and sister now, if you'd like that."

Momo laughed. "Are you kidding me? Of course I want that! You silly!"

Momiji also laughed. "Good. I really wanted it too."

"What about Mama? What's going to happen with her?"

Momiji stood up and brushed off his knees. "I don't know. Hatori is trying to talk her through her memories, bring them back gently so she can remember them without them hurting too much. He and Papa are reminding her that I love her very much, and that I'm not mad at her for forgetting me. I just want us to all be a family again. But if it's too much, Hatori might hide those memories again. She may never remember who I really am."

"But I can still remember that you're my big brother, right? And I can call you that?"

"_Ja!_ You can call me big brother anytime."

"Good." Momo grabbed Momiji's hand and started swinging it. Momiji swung into her rhythm, and soon flipped his arm over her head, forcing her to spin.

He did it again, then pulled gently away from her. Soon they were dancing in the yard, laughing and playing as siblings should.

"Momiji? Did you truly bring your violin?"

"I did."

"Could you play something for me? I love listening to you play."

"Sure." Momiji jogged over to one of the side doors.

"Mo-Momiji?" Freida's voice squeaked from the main entrance out into the garden.

"Oh! Freida-san!" Momiji dropped his accent instantly.

Momo stiffened, her eyes darting between her mother and Momiji.

"No. No, I- I believe you are to call me Mom?" Freida choked out the last word, as if she still wasn't quite sure how to properly say it.

Tears. More tears. Momiji could barely see through them. He vaguely registered Momo's happy gasp.

"Is- is 'Mama' alright? Like Momo calls you?"

Freida kept her distance, but nodded.

"In that case," with some effort to retrain himself, Momiji spoke with his German accent in front of his mother. "Hi, Mama."

Freida covered her mouth as she fought back her own tears. "Momiji, I am so sorry for what I've done. How could a mother forget her own child like that? Could you ever forgive me?"

"I did. A long time ago, Mama."

"Can- can I hold you now? You're not going to change?"

"Not anymore. I am me."

Slowly, cautiously, Freida walked over to Momiji. Her hands inched towards his cheeks, her thumbs wiping his tears, and then her fingers stretched up to his hair.

"Momo told me," she muttered, "Momo told me we looked alike, but I couldn't see it. How could I not see it?"

"It's okay, Mama."

Freida slinked her arms around Momiji, as if she were learning how to hug him. She was. She was so unsure as she lowered his chin to her shoulder, her fingers running through his hair.

Just as cautiously, as if he were approaching a bird, Momiji wrapped his arms around his mother's back.

The hug was slow to happen, but quick to break. Freida gasped as she pulled from Momiji. She wove her hand in front of her, as if warding him away.

"I'm- I'm sorry. I- this is all so much. I need time. I'm so sorry, Momiji, but I just need time. This is too much."

"Mama?" Momo walked over and took her mother's hand.

"Momo! Oh my goodness, I'm sorry. You- you've had a brother-"

"I know. Momiji just told me."

"But you've known this whole time, haven't you? How could I have not? I'm his mother? How could I-?"

"Mama, it's okay. He's not mad." Momo squeezed her mother's hand.

"Momiji, would it be cruel of me to ask you to stay in that house? Just for a little longer?" Freida sighed in disbelief. "I don't even remember our first home! We moved because your father was afraid just the rooms of that house could remind me of you! This is too much."

Freida collapsed against Momo, causing Momiji to sprint to her side.

"Mama, it's okay. I'll stay put. We don't have to be in the same house. I'm just happy I can see you, and call you Mama."

"Is everyone alright out here?" Mamoru stood in the doorway, his voice still as tight as when he first saw Momiji that evening.

"Yes, my love," Freida forced herself back upright. "I'm just- it's a lot to take in."

"I'm sorry," he replied. "I'm sorry I was the source of all of this mess. Akito-sama suggested that Hatori-san wipe your mind in order to ease your pain, and I had talked Momiji into agreeing to it. Then I hid him from both of you. I am so sorry."

"Papa," Momiji gave him a sad smile, "I'm not mad."

"Well, I'm a little mad," Momo pouted, "but I can forgive you if Momiji can."

"I'm sorry, Momiji." Mamoru walked over to help his wife back inside. "I think we need to skip dinner tonight."

"I understand."

"Papa, can I stay?" Momo tugged gently on her father's sleeve. "That way you can take care of Mama instead of worrying about making dinner for me? I promise I'll come straight home when I'm done."

Mamoru looked between his re-found family. His face was hard, and his brows furrowed, but both softened slowly.

"I could escort her home, if that's alright," Momiji offered.

Mamoru stared at his son, then glanced over at his wife.

"Have her home by eight. It's a school day tomorrow, and both of you need your sleep."

"Thank you, Papa," the siblings said in unison, then giggled at their accidental chorus.

"Momiji?" Freida weakly called for him. When he caught her gaze, she continued. "I was right before. About your mother. She is lucky to have such a strong, brave, caring, kind, and forgiving boy."

Momiji simply nodded, afraid he wouldn't be able to get words out anyway if he tried.

Mamoru and Freida said their farewells for the evening, and headed home. Hatori hosted a simple dinner for Momo and Momiji, but quickly took his meal to his office so the siblings could catch up. After they were done eating, Momiji played some of his favorite songs in his violin. Momo confessed they were her favorites too, mostly because of how frequently she watched him practice them in his room.

The hours quickly ticked by, and, after thanking Hatori for everything, Momiji escorted Momo home. Their father greeted them at the door, and quickly escorted Momo inside to get ready for bed. Mamoru reassured Momiji that his mother was doing alright, but she did need time to adjust. They had agreed to start by having Momiji come over for brunch on Sundays.

Momiji wasn't able to manage his goal of stepping inside that new home that evening, but he would on Sunday. It would only be three days that he'd have to wait. He could wait three days. Then six days after that. And another six days after that. Then, maybe, he could move out of his house, and finally move home.

The thought made him skip home, like the happy spirit of a rabbit still resided inside him. It would be a battle to fully have his mother back, but he already had his sister.

He couldn't wait to write Tohru about his victory.

**Author's Note:**

> The two of us have speculated about Momiji reconciling with his mother and sister post-curse. I'm not as much of a Momiji expert as she is, so I hope I did him justice, and I got all the facts correct. I also hope I was able to properly capture Hatori, Momo, and Momiji's parents.
> 
> Speaking of, they were never named, so I decided to do so. One of Chibi's other favorite shows is Sailor Moon in which a dark brunette/black haired man named Mamoru falls in love with the blonde Usagi. I figured the name would be a nice nod to that small tie, as well as a nod to Chibi's other fandom. Plus, it sticks with the M-name theme of that family. As for Momiji's mother, I went with a German name that seemed to fit her look and more regal poise. Also, Freida means "Peace, Calm" which seemed both ironic and fitting for the character.
> 
> I headcanon that it will take Momiji's mother another year or two before she can start thinking of him as her son, and truly bond with him. But they'll be a happy, tight-knit family once she comes to terms over everything. In the meantime, Momiji and Momo are practically inseparable whenever they're out of school. Momo even comes to visit Momiji at their father's company as he's taught the family business; she's his secretary, free of charge. ;)


End file.
